Bad
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Zander is in a boring relationship and Stevie gives him an idea to break up with his girlfriend. Bad at summary, flames are welcomed


I don't own HTR or the song bad of the cab.

Enjoy.

[3rd person POV]

Zander walk to the band room and throw himself to the couch, thinking about he's current girlfriend, a tanned girl from Chicago. Named Rachel.

She was perfect, she always made everything good. And he knew that he was stupid to think like that, but it was just way to perfect, way to dreamy, way to unrealistic. It lacked of emotion, and was kind of boring.

Stevie entered the room and watching Zander deeply in his own thoughts, decided to scare him. Walking towards the couch she prepared herself...

"Aaahh! " she shouted with all she could.

"Ah! " was Zander's replay, he jumped so high he fell of the couch.

All Stevie did was laugh really hard, and after calming herself she asked Zander.

"What's wrong with you, normally it takes more than a scream to scare the crap out of you"

"Just thinking, hey I called you this morning and you didn't answer the phone"

"Didn't fell like answering to this idiot, besides I was running late to school"

He silently chuckle and settle back in the couch, Stevie sit down besides him and he put his arm around her. It didn't bother any of them, it was natural for them to forget what did personal space mean. Neither of them move.

A couple of minutes later Zander jumped of the couch.

"Stevie! Just gave me a great idea for a song, got to write it before I forget it"

"Mm, okay. Make sure you come to rehearse or Kacey will freak out"

"See you at lunch"

[Zander POV]

I have to break with her, and I know how to do it. I start writing the song, and met Nelson at Chemistry. I ask him to make me a mix for lunch time, and before lunch I had all settle.

Rachel sat down and I put the mix and start singing when everyone was staring, I watched as Nelson gave me thumbs up and the rest a confused look, I took my guitar. And sang.

_It feels just like it was yesterday_

_We were in love, why's it falling apart_

_I've never been one to walk away_

_But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart _

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_No it's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say_

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want__a good girl no, not today_

All look at me even more confused, I just saw Stevie and smile at her as I continued.

_Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I want a girl who stays out too late_

_And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone_

_Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

I knew this would be a soft spot for Rachel, we were just to perfect and I couldn't take it so I watched the band, Kacey looked like she knew who was the bad girl, I just expected she didn't thought it was her again.

_It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say_

_Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm_

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

Everyone knew I was getting depressed in this relationship, and that I couldn't even think in my music, just hoped that she didn't realize that it was for her the song, well the bad girl part.

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad_

Rachel just smile at me and nod, she walk away. I frown she should be devastated, she was going out with me, the most coveted guy at school.

I walk towards the table were Gravity 5 was sitting, Nelson and Kevin just cheer me up, Kacey text and said 'it was the best', Stevie just hug me 'you'll find what you want' she said. The bell rang and we headed towards math, well me and Stevie, I put my arm around her shoulders and she hugged be by the waist.

[Stevie POV]

He was mad, but not for the break up, as much for Rachel's reaction. He's such a jerk sometimes, still he's my jerk. We entered the classroom and the teacher started taking about algebra, I felt my phone vibrate. I checked and it was a text from Kacey.

**Kacey**/ _Stevie_

**The song was totally for U**

_No way, he just wanted to break with his gf_

**U're just bing stubborn.**

_Forget it, I'm in math. Just leave me alone._

**Fine but don't say I didn't told U so.**

_What evs _

Zander looks at me and asks

"Who was it?"

"Just Kacey talking nonsense"

He chuckles, the class ends and we head to the band room. Kacey takes Zander by the collar of his shirt and sits him in the couch.

"Hey! What's thinks all about"

"Who's the bad girl in you song?"

"What? Kacey you're talking nonsense, there isn't another girl"

"I'm going to ask one more time before threatening your ukulele"

"No, you wouldn't"

"Look how it gets smashed then"

Before the ukulele touches the table Zander shouts.

"No wait!"

"You're gonna talk now?"

"I thought that Stevie was the crazy one"

"Aha! Is Stevie isn't it?"

"Whaaat?" Zander says in a high pitched voice.

Kacey looks at him like 'really?' He sights and nods.

"I knew it, I told you Stevie!"

"And you had to threaten his most important possession to prove it?"

"It's just a ukulele!"

"Not for him, now hand it"

Kacey gives me the ukulele and I hand it to Zander.

"That's why I was almost thrown of the couch this morning?"

Zander nods and smiles apologetically.

"And what was wrong with me knowing?"

"Are you oblivious or what!?"

"Kacey what are you talking about?" I ask

"Recall the song!"

She sings a part of it

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

She the says

"You're the most unpredictable person I now, besides you're like the bad girl of the school untouchable to every guy"

"Get to the point Kacey, I'm not a patient person"

"He likes you!"

"What!? (I paused and turn to a very red Zabder) is-is it true?"

He nods and looks at the floor, I smile gently and walk towards him. I punch him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a coward, and this is for the rest"

I say as I kiss him, it isn't even a second later that he is kissing back. When he break the kiss for air, damn body that needs air.

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you too"

This is my first Zevie one-shot I hoped you like it, any comments in the reviews.

Bye Bye


End file.
